


Falling

by Lobster



Series: A Year of Haymitch and Effie Drabbles [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: And With Who?, Angst, But Is It Really Cheating Though?, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, POV Male Character, Secret Relationship, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Fifty-two weeks, fifty-two prompts, fifty-two drabbles; this work is part of a series of Haymitch/Effie drabbles inspired by one-word prompts. This week's prompt: falling.It was a casual thing. It didn’t mean anything. It had started, four years ago, the night their tributes had both died at the Cornucopia, as a way to black out the pain, forget the loss, leave the world behind for a little while.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to the lovely, the wonderful, the only Juxtaposie for the beta!

It was a casual thing. It didn’t mean anything. It had started, four years ago, the night their tributes had both died at the Cornucopia, as a way to black out the pain, forget the loss, leave the world behind for a little while. They had both been very drunk; that pattern had continued over the years, interspersed with many fights and arguments that culminated in passionate lovemaking and then a quick exit before the other woke. They never mentioned it in front of the tributes, or anyone else for that matter. It was an unspoken rule between them that their relationship did not exist beyond the usual one between a mentor and his escort, because it didn’t mean anything.

And yet, if it didn’t mean anything - why, as he watched her with her arm around the blue haired sponsor’s waist, laughing, the man’s hand resting on her backside - why did it feel as though he were falling through the floor?


End file.
